


Another Time

by yoshizora



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, not really nsfw i guess eyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshizora/pseuds/yoshizora
Summary: Rin, Maki, and (an attempt at) their first time.





	Another Time

Beneath Rin’s many layers of shameless affection is a sensitive shyness that never fails to surprise Maki on the rare occasion it appears. She had learned to know how to predict it, but she wasn’t expecting it _now_ , when this had all been Rin’s suggestion in the first place.

There’s not much time before they’ll be moving to different universities. Maybe Rin just wanted to make the most out of it before they became too busy for anything beyond texts and phone calls. 

“Come on…” Maki awkwardly puts a hand forward, letting it come to a rest on Rin’s knee. Rin’s got the blanket pulled up to her chin, her ears red and head slightly bowed like a nervous animal.

It’s a _very_ cute look for her, Maki wouldn’t say out loud unless she wanted to drive Rin to hide beneath the bed for the rest of the evening out of embarrassment.

“S-Sorry, Maki-chan,” Rin uneasily laughs. She lets the blanket slide down just a few centimeters, exposing her neck. “I, um, the room is kind of chilly! And I get goosebumps easily…”

Maki sits back on her knees. She’s still got her undergarments on, whereas Rin had almost immediately stripped down like her life depended on it after Maki agreed. But what was the point, if she’s just gonna hide like this?

“It’s alright if you’re too nervous. We don’t have to—“

“No!” Rin shakes her head. “I do want to!”

“Are you sure?”

She enthusiastically nods and finally lets the blanket fall from her fingers. Maki can see she’s tense in her shoulders, and carefully holds still when Rin pushes the blanket aside and half-crawls forward to kiss her. Her lips are just barely trembling enough to give away her nervousness. In her own way of trying to reassure her, Maki gently rubs the back of her head and leans into her. She’d gotten her hair cut again recently; it’s soft.

“I really, really like you, Maki-chan. I love you,” Rin breathlessly says when she finally finishes the kiss, keeping their foreheads pressed together. “So I thought, this and that…”

“This and that, huh?” Maki rubs the short hairs at the back of her neck. Rin’s so _warm_. The room isn’t cold at all. Surely she knows that as well. “I already said we don’t have to rush things if you’re not ready.”

It’s not much of an issue for Maki, who had finally jumped over most of the inhibiting awkwardness left from her first year of high school. With Rin, her growing honesty only grew faster. She knows she loves her, and they’re nearly adults, and everything feels so _right_ in the moment that Maki had only waited because she knew of Rin’s hesitations.

She does have a point. There’s no telling when they’d ever be able to see each other once a new age of schoolwork takes over their lives, but rushing for the sake of rushing isn’t a proper reason.

This time Rin is the one to sit back, fists pressed to her lap. For a second, Maki lets her gaze wander away from her eyes and over her body. Those tan lines. Her toned muscles. The way her hip bones just slightly jut out.

“You’re staring!”

“—So what? You stare at me all the time, too.” But Maki still turns her head away, her own ears tinged red now.

“But I’m…!” Rin suddenly clams up and her knuckles begin to whiten. It looks like she’s considering grabbing the blanket again, so Maki figures she should say something quick.

Maki’s smart, but still not smart enough to save herself from her own ungraceful moments.

So, the first thing she says is, “I’ll take mine off too.”

And she does, in a rare moment of acting before thinking.

Rin’s hands fly to cover her eyes. Maki, suddenly indignant, tugs at her wrists.

“ _Rin!”_

“I’m not looking!!”

“You’re _supposed_ to look, jeez!”

Well, Rin certainly can’t argue against that. Her hands come down and she gulps, all that tense anxiety that had been in her shoulders rolling away at once. Her head feels so floaty, like it’s filled with feathers. Now would be a good time to say something stupid and lighten the mood, but her throat is stuck and she’s stuck… staring.

But that’s _Maki_ kneeling across from her, so of course she would stare. Oddly enough, Maki seems slightly less embarrassed than Rin for once, though neither of them are able to hold eye contact for more than a few seconds at a time.

Without any other sort of prompting they both slowly begin to move, shuffling on their knees and falling back against the pillows to lie down on their sides, close enough for their shoulders to touch.

“There, isn’t this better?”

“Uh huh,” Rin dumbly nods, but she makes no further move. She’s _still_ staring, the close proximity only making it that much more unnerving for both of them.

Neither of them say anything for what feels like minutes and hours ticking by. Rin does eventually close her eyes and scoot closer to hide against Maki’s neck, hugging her, which Maki finds no reason to protest against despite their original plans… whatever they were and whatever they became at this point. So she just hugs her in return, rubbing her arm as the silence drags on. Silence with _Rin_ is always an uncommon experience to savor, so Maki chooses to do nothing but wait.

“… I guess I _was_ nervous,” Rin says without lifting her head, just when Maki had figured she’d fallen asleep. “But not because it’s my first time. You, and Kayo-chin, you’re both gonna be so far away, and I dunno when I’ll be able to see you again. I know you’re gonna be so busy with medical school.”

So her initial suspicions were right after all, then. Maybe she isn’t as bad at reading Rin as she thought she was. “So you thought this would be our only chance? You dummy. There will be plenty of chances.”

Rin suddenly pulls back a bit to pout at her. “What if you have a _roommate?_ And she won’t let us have our privacy? _”_

“Really?” Maki snorts, and lightly tugs at Rin’s cheek. “I’ll visit you whenever I can, promise. And we’ll text and call in between. Besides, this isn’t the only… thing we can do together.”

“Oh, yeah. I guess so!”

“I can also make sure you’re properly studying, maybe even tutor you for some things.”

“N-No, don’t trouble yourself with that…”

She makes a small, surprised noise when Maki draws her in close again instead of berating her for her reluctance to study. Not that it wouldn’t have mattered anyway, since the mood was never really built up to begin with despite their current state of complete undress. Too much rushing, probably.

Everything had felt like it was moving along too fast, from the moment they entered their second year up to their high school graduation, but at this moment, time seems to slow to a comforting crawl between them. Maki wouldn’t be surprised if _that_ was what Rin had actually wanted.

“It’s not the end of the world, Rin,” she murmurs, and sighs. “I didn’t think you were the type to be afraid of change this much.” 

“Hey, now you’re being mean.” 

“Yeah, I know, I’m just teasing. I know you’ll miss me.” It admittedly feels good to have the upper hand over Rin, for a change. 

“But not as much as you’ll miss Rin! Right?” 

Sure, that sounds about right, but that’s not something she can say out loud without stumbling over at least two words. Thankfully Rin leaves it when Maki declines to answer that question, instead reaching for the blanket to pull over them.

“Some other time, then?” Maki asks, lazily tangling her legs with Rin’s.

“Mmhm!” Rin buries her face into the crook of her neck, and Maki can feel her smile. “Another time.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact my original goal was actually to write vanilla smut but i couldn't figure out a way to do it without being super boring so this vanilla fluff happened instead


End file.
